The Best Part
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Emerald Heart" by iloveromance. Daphne had thought the best thing to come out of her fall was realizing the truth of Niles' feelings. But her future holds far more exciting surprises than that. Very long one-shot. Rating is for mild swearing.


**Author's Note: **Many thanks to Andrea (iloveromance) for not only surprising me by writing and posting "The Emerald Heart," but also allowing me to continue it. Once again, the story snowballed on me, but I'm pretty proud of how it came out! I hope this sequel lives up to the original. :)

Niles could hardly believe it when he awoke and remembered yesterday's events. He'd been stunned and heartbroken when he witnessed Daphne falling right in the middle of a charity race. But what had transpired after was a memory he knew he'd carry with him forever. He'd brought her back here to tend to her sprained ankle. No way would he allow her to return to Frasier's. Daphne needed rest and care, and Niles was determined to see that she got it.

Right now, she was asleep in his guestroom. Niles' heart raced at the thought that they'd spent the night under the same roof. It might not have been the ideal circumstances, but it was a start. Quickly he threw on his robe and went to check on her. "Daphne?" he said softly as he knocked on the door. "It's Niles. May I come in?" He got no response. It disturbed him to think that she might've gotten worse during the night. He mentally kicked himself for not checking on her sooner. But right now, he needed to make sure that she was all right. Taking a deep breath, he thrust the door open. Daphne sat up at once, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Dr. Crane! What-what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see if you were OK," Niles stammered. His heart broke as he saw her pull the covers up to her chin. She was obviously uncomfortable. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Daphne." He sighed. Before he could explain any further, he noticed his angel wiping a tear. He sat on the bed next to her at once. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare. I was in that bloody race, and I fell down. People just kept running right over me! It was awful! I kept calling for you, but you couldn't hear me!"

Niles took her in his arms instantly. He rubbed her back slowly. "Shh, it's all right. You're safe now." He began rocking her back and forth like a child. "Damn it, why couldn't I have been there the whole time? You were trying to do a noble thing, helping others, and I should've been there to cheer you on."

Daphne now felt calmer. Her nightmare had faded, almost as though it had never happened. "Don't blame yourself. You were there to save me when it counted." She lifted her head off his shoulder. She could tell by his expression that he wasn't convinced. "You've been nothing but wonderful to me. That's why I love you so much." She smiled at the surprise on his face.

Niles could hardly believe what he'd heard. "Oh, Daphne!" He kissed her. He suddenly felt invincible. "You've made me the happiest man on Earth. And I promise to take care of you until your ankle is better. What would you like for breakfast?"

"That's a lovely offer. But I think I really need to be getting back to your brother's. I'm sure he's wondering what's happened to me!"

"I can call Frasier and explain if you'd like. You really shouldn't be straining yourself too much."

Once again, Daphne was touched by Niles' kindness and caring. "No. I won't have your father and brother thinking I can't be trusted to do me job."

"Daphne, no one thinks you're untrustworthy." Niles hated the thought of Daphne leaving so soon. He knew he would never be able to relax until she was completely back to normal. When he saw that Daphne was still not convinced, he reached over to gently touch her cheek. It was softer than anything he'd ever felt before. "I love you, and I just want to take care of you. But if going back home is what you want, then I'll take you. I just want you to be happy."

Daphne's heart melted. "I _am_ happy, Niles. Happier than I ever thought I could be. But I like looking after your father and brother. I think it would give me something to do, get me mind of me ankle. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't think I could do it. Do you trust me?"

"Of course." The answer to that question would always be automatic, like asking if he trusted the sun to rise each day.

"All right, then," Daphne replied, grinning. "Now, if you'll just hand me me crutches over there, I'll be able to join you for breakfast in a few minutes." She saw the skepticism in his expression. She patted his hand consolingly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've had to use crutches."

Niles looked into her eyes and forced himself to calm down. "All right. I'll be right outside the door if you need me." He kissed her cheek one more time, amazed at how beautiful she looked even first thing in the morning.

He backed out of the guestroom. He knew that Daphne was no pushover. Having grown up with eight brothers, she could certainly fend for herself. Though his mind understood this perfectly, his heart simply wanted to take her somewhere she would never be frightened or hurt again. He allowed his imagination to take over, picturing a life with just the two of them. They could spend their days sitting on the beach together, marveling at the beauty of the ocean. Their nights could be spent in a luxury suite, complete with wines and gourmet food to last forever.

Suddenly Daphne's voice broke the silence. "I'm all ready." She'd somehow managed to take off the pajamas he'd lent her and put on her green outfit from yesterday. "We'll just have a bite to eat, and then I'm off to go keep an eye on your father!"

Niles was amazed at how cheerful she could be. Even after all she'd been through, her smile was able to warm his heart like the all-too-infrequent Seattle sun. "What would you like?"

Daphne shrugged. "Just some tea and perhaps a roll. I usually haven't much time to eat. If I'm not paying attention, your father's likely to sit in that chair of his and start watching a bloody Mariners game!"

Niles laughed. "What does he do when football season's over?" He walked over to his small dining area table, carefully pulling out a chair for her.

Daphne couldn't resist smiling at his comment. "Thank you," she said as she sat. "I guess I'm not quite used to being waited on."

Niles bent to kiss her hair. It was amazing how he could still detect the scent of her shampoo. "Well, everyone deserves to be pampered once in a while!" He hurried off to the kitchen, eager to get her breakfast ready. He began to make the tea. Suddenly, he remembered that he'd bought some delicious gourmet croissants the other day. Daphne deserved far more than just a simple roll. He arranged a few pastries on a plate. Then he poured the cup of tea, remembering to add milk and sugar just as he knew she preferred.

Daphne was amazed to see him emerge, not only with the plate of croissants, but also her tea. "Thank you! How did you know exactly how to make me tea?"

Niles blushed. "I've watched you." He offered her one of the pastries in his hand.

Daphne took a croissant, amazed at how delicious it was. Though she'd planned on eating a quick bite before returning to Elliot Bay Towers, she soon found herself eating several of them. "I'm sorry, Niles. I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was," she said with a laugh.

"No need to apologize," Niles replied. "I'm just glad to have someone to share them with." All at once, he realized there might very well be more mornings like this in his future. Soon the croissants were gone, and it was time to return to reality. Niles patiently waited for Daphne to put her coat on and walk toward the door. He then helped her onto the elevator. Once they'd pushed the button for the lobby, they exchanged a nervous glance. This would be their first time out in public as a couple. Niles wasn't sure what to say or do, but he didn't have to wonder for long.

Daphne was careful to balance herself on her crutches before leaning forward. The kiss she and Niles shared made her forget everything: he sore ankle, her job, and all the other things she normally thought of. When they got off the elevator, Niles once again helped her. He guided her to the car and held the door open so that she could get into the passenger's seat.

During the drive back home, Daphne enjoyed the opportunity to watch as he drove the car. He was often awkward and self-conscious around her, but now he seemed to be in total control. Daphne had never felt safer in a vehicle before. The drive to Elliot Bay Towers was quick. Before she knew it, they stood in front of the door to apartment 1901.

Daphne nervously knocked on the door. Up until now, she hadn't given much thought to how her boss might react. After all, they hadn't had time to contact him and explain her injury or her absence. The elder Dr. Crane answered the door.

"Daphne!" Frasier couldn't believe it. He'd been worried sick, wondering what might've happened to Daphne since yesterday afternoon. Now here she stood on crutches, with Niles' hand placed on her back.

"Hello, Dr. Crane." She smiled weakly, hoping to smooth over any awkwardness.

Frasier relaxed once he realized that she seemed to be all right. "We've been so worried! What happened to you?" He stepped back to allow Daphne and his younger brother to enter.

"Well, Roz and I were in that St. Patrick's Day Dash, like I told you. Right after the race started, I fell and sprained me ankle. Luckily, Niles happened to be nearby, and he came to me rescue." She looked over at Niles, still amazed at how handsome he was.

Niles blushed as he felt all eyes on him.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Frasier asked as Niles' face became redder by the minute.

"I'm sorry we forgot to call and tell you what happened, but my first priority was to see to it that Daphne got the rest and pain medication she needed."

Daphne nodded in agreement with his story. "But me ankle's much better now, so don't think you'll be getting out of doing your exercises, old man!" She glared at Martin, who still sat at the table eating his breakfast.

Martin looked up when he realized he was being addressed. He hobbled over to the doorway. One look in his younger son's eyes, and his instincts told him something was different. It wasn't hard to figure out what. "Frase, doesn't Daphne have a couple days' vacation coming?"

Frasier was taken back. Daphne had been gone for nearly 24 hours, and his father wanted her to have _more_ time off?! "Dad, what are you talking about?" Just then, he noticed the way Daphne let go of her crutch with one hand, quietly lacing her fingers with Niles'. All at once, he understood. He smiled at her. "Yes, Dad, she does." He couldn't help smiling. "It appears that something else happened yesterday, besides your injury. I know how dedicated you are to looking after Dad's health, but I think we could probably do without you for a day or two."

Daphne felt tears in her eyes. She'd always loved all three of the Crane men, but she wasn't always sure if that love was returned. Now she knew it was. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I promise I'll take good care of...me ankle." She glanced over at Niles, and both she and Frasier understood she was referring to more than just her injury.

"I know you will, Daphne." He hugged her, being careful not to hurt her or make her fall. "Dad and I will be expecting you here Tuesday morning, at eight am. Is that all right?"

Daphne nodded. Today was Sunday, so she and Niles would have two full days. It sounded like heaven. She was still in a state of shock several minutes later, as she and Niles rode back down in the elevator. She looked into Niles' eyes and could hardly believe the love she saw looking back at her. These next few days would be full of new experiences, things she'd never thought possible. But that wasn't even the best part. Nothing could ever top the feeling that came from knowing she was exactly where she belonged.

**The End**


End file.
